Family
by IceAgeCrew
Summary: My first story! Yay! My version of the pirates' backstory. Please read! A bunch of (mostly) one shots covering various childhood. No particular order!
1. Chapter 1

**Um… yeah, hi. My first fanfiction! This kinda snuck into my mind a few months back, before I was old enough to have my account. We know that how the pirates are today, but we don't know **_**anything **_**about their backstories. So my big sis suggested a new plot to me, and this came up. What if they were born and raised **_**as pirates**_**? I thought it would be interesting. One-shots, I'm sure. …Ok, no I'm not. I'm never sure XD! Anywho, please review!**

**I don't own Ice Age, wish I did. But I don't.**

The day had been tense enough as it was. The prisoners had been especially mouthy today, no food seemed to satisfy her appetite, and clumsy Gale had spilled blackberry juice all over her favorite white fur coat. Most of the crew was cranky and crabby, and no one had slept thanks to the stormy night. So, of course, today _had_ to be the day that Captain went into labor.

Don't go getting the wrong idea now. The vicious pirate captain was by no means a romantic. But it was tradition, she knew she'd need an heir to her sea reign eventually. He or she would be the next in the long line of seafaring pirates, all cutthroat, vicious, ruthless.

So, after a few months of searching, she found a decent mate. Men were all the same, so gullible. All she had to do was bat her eyes, maybe get a little physical, turn on the feminine charm (hey, just because she was a pirate captain didn't mean she didn't know how to use her pretty face and good looks should the situation called for it), and any guy was clay in her hands. She brought him back to the ship and her crew took it from there, binding him and throwing him in the holding cell with the other prisoners.

Now, eight and a half months later, Captain Cutthroat, was in labor. And she was _not_ happy. Most mothers, at birth, were scared and in pain, but not her. She was downright, boiling _mad_. She ordered her temporary mate to her bedside, and when she got there, she didn't hesitate to take his hand and squeeze it so hard it cracked at punishment. Then she moved on to both wrists, snapping them like frail little twigs, all the while desperately pushing. The contractions felt like someone was pulling her apart by the ribs, grabbing at her back and middle and yanking in every direction. She felt like she was being pulled apart. And it _hurt_.

Another angry cry of agony made the nervous crew look at her with worry. Just because she was the fearless queen of the seas, childbirth was childbirth. A lot of things could go wrong. Loss of too much blood, for example. The bed was covered, the nice fur blankets used to cushion her ruined.

Captain Cutthroat got that little nickname because of her nice, perfect claws, about two inches. She used them to slit her victims throats, and afterwards… well, most made fine fur coats and blankets for when it got cold, or nice prizes on the wall.

Jia thought she just might make a new addition of the baby's father. This wasn't so. She simply rendered him unconscious and tossed his body aside carelessly.

After another two hours, it was over. Cutthroats screams and roars of agony ended… only to be replaced with new ones, much smaller, much more frail. The cries of a baby.

"Oh jeez! Uh…" Jia wasn't used to this kind of thing. Her heir, when it got here, would be but an inch long, and would make it's way into her pouch itself. Gem had her eggs tucked safely away in a nest somewhere. None of the others had delivered their heirs just yet. This was a first for all of them.

"Don't just stand there like sea slugs! Move! Get it and clean the brat off!" her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Aye cap'n!" Gale tried to grab the newborn, but Jia shoved her away. It wasn't that she didn't trust Gale- ok, yes it was. She was a klutz, clumsy with everything. If she dropped the child… not only would it suffer possible injury or death, but Cutthroat would probably, well, cut her throat. Jia grabbed it, trying to ignore the slipperiness.

The other girls had a warm bath waiting for it, so it was easy to clean him up. After a quick bath and scrub down, they wrapped the child in a fur blanket, once from an albino, dyed blue.

"There ya are now." Jia said, gently, handing the baby to it's mother. "Yer son seems perfectly healthy." Jia informed her, watching as their ruthless captain, with impossible gentleness, cradled the newborn.

"He's very cute mam." Gale commented as they all gathered around to look. He was covered in fluffy black fur, a trait they all recognized from his grandfather, with a tiny pink face peeking out from all the glorious fluffiness.

"Got yerself a name in mind Sheila?" Jia asked, leaning a bit closer.

Cutthroat nodded dazedly, gazing at the tiny child's tiny face. Raising a hand, she touched his face, so soft! "Oh…" she petted his head for a moment, emitting a surprised squeak from the newborn. "He's perfect."

"Sure is." Dice agreed. No one really knew why the quicker-than-lightning rabbit had been named that. Then again, _she_ came from a long line of crazies herself, her father was named Slug, her grandmother Spray. Odd. "Whatcha gonna call 'im?"

"Gutthrey." She responded.

"Uh…"

She rolled her eyes. "It's African."

"Can we nickname im captain?"

"No you moronic-"

"How bout Gutt?"

She looked slowly at the kangaroo, and Jia regretted saying anything. She was just trying to keep Gale from being punished. "What did you say?" she asked slowly.

"Ah… I uh…"

"_What did you say_?"

"…Gutt. I jus thought, since you're Cutthroat, your son could be similar."

"Jia, that's brilliant." She sighed in relief as their captain petted her sons head. "My little Gutthrey… welcome to the life of a pirate… Gutt."

**Kay, first chapter. Please review! :D hope ya'll liked it! Give credit to my sis; look on my profile, she's mentioned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, scene 2! Aaaaaaaaaaaaand… ACTION!**

Dice was in dilemma. _Eight_ kits. Eight. How was she to choose? The rules were simple. She could choose _one_ heir, and that was it. The rest were to be left on land for dead or adoption. Cruel, but that was a pirates' life. She'd been lucky enough to have caught her father's eye with her violet irises and albino fur. She knew nothing of her own siblings. Quite honestly, she didn't _care_ either. They were all probably sorry saps that couldn't wield a weapon properly to save their lives.

"Oh…" her hand swept over the coconut shell where the three lay snuggled in tightly, sleeping. "Maybe you…" her hand stopped over her cream colored daughter, with blue eyes. She was pretty, yes, but… good lucks had nothing to do with anything on the high seas. You could be the most beautiful woman in the world, but if you couldn't wield a weapon, you wouldn't last a day. "Or maybe you…" another girl was dark brown with green eyes. "Or…"

The final was slightly smaller than his siblings. He was gray like storm clouds, and had yet to open his eyes. He didn't look a lick like her. Her fur was white and would actually look quite pretty if she spent any time grooming it. She gave it enough care only to keep it free of mats, but that was all she cared to do. She wasn't susposed look a prissy, stuck up doe that spent all her time just looking pretty and seducing boys. She was supposed to lok a little scruffy and rough, her fur always ruffled up and maybe a little grimy. She still managed to look god though. She had both her ears pierced, two pink and orange shells on her right, a yellow on the left. she always kept them gathered back in a leather strap, which\ hung down under them just right. "Hmm…" she reached down and gently traced one long ear, getting a reflexive shiver in response. She perked up at this. Perhaps…

She touched his cheek, and his ears twitched. When she touched his other ear, she noticed the kits tiny pink nose wiggle. With a tiny sneeze, she watched in awe as his eyes fluttered open. They were dark brownish green; his grandfather's eyes. "Oh…" instantly she was captivated. "Hi… hi there…" she waved down into the tiny bed, and the kit tilted his head slightly, blinking sleepily.

The newborn yawned and rubbed at his face, before perking his ears slightly, eyes focusing partially on her. "Eh…"

The tiny sound jolted her into action. A grin breaking out on her face, she reached down and gently picked him up, making sure the leaf blanket stayed tucked over his sisters. The tiny child shivered and sneezed again from the cold air, gladly snuggling up against her chest when she brought him close. "Oh…" through half lidded, loving eyes, Dice gazed at her son's face with impossible adoration. "Hi… hello there…"

"Keh…?"

She chuckled for a split second. She reached down to touch his face, a bit surprised when he started gumming on her finger. After a few moments, the baby's face became upset, and it was obvious; if she didn't do something to placate him in the next two seconds, he'd start to cry. "Oh, um! You must be hungry!" setting herself down on her own bed, she lay sideways and put him beside her stomach. After a moment, the odd suckling sensation of a nursing baby became obvious to her. "Oh!" she giggled slightly. "That tickles…"

She put her head on her arms, curling up around him, watching her youngest nurse. The other two remained silent in their coconut bed not far away. "My baby…"

She nuzzled the tiny fuzzy body with her nose, before laying her neck over him protectively so he would be warm and secure. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep.

Later that day, Gem was sent below to find Dice. The petrel wasn't too pleased at having to leave her nest, which she still refused to reveal the location of, but did as Captain Cutthroat wanted anyway. Just because they'd been friends since birth didn't mean she could disobey her captain. She'd had her hands very full lately; caring for a new baby wasn't exactly an easy job.

Anywho, as Gem glided into the room, she came across a sweet sight. Dice lay there on her bed, and there in her arms was a ball of gray fluff. "Oh my…" she tentatively stepped closer, onto the bed.

Instantly, Dice's eyes shot open and she had a knife in hand before Gem could even blink. Hurling it without thinking, the bird yelped as it just barely missed. Had she not ducked, Dice would've taken her head off. For a moment the rabbit panted, before realizing it was just her fellow shipmate. "Don't _do_ that! Not cool Gemmy!"

"Don't call me that. And Captain is looking for you."

"Oh, um…" she looked down at the child on the cotton mattress, whimpering softly, tears gliding slowly down his cheeks. "Oh, don't cry…" she reached down and picked him up carefully, shushing her newborn gently. "Shh, it's ok, mama's here…"

Gem blinked. She'd never seen Dice act so… sane. And down to earth. Usually she was a raving ball of endless energy that never stayed in the same position for more than two seconds. And here she was, cradling her kit, gently swaying him as he quieted.

No one knew exactly how old they were- Dice had disappeared into her room six days prior, probably sensing it was almost time. "They're two days." Dice spoke, smiling as the baby yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Do they have names yet?"

The new voice spiked the baby's curiosity. He turned his head slightly, squinting at her. "Oh my gosh!" Dice squealed quietly. "Look at the cute lil squint he's givin you!"

Gem blinked. Did she just squeal? And coo? Like a teenage girl? She grinned meanly and said "It seems you have caught a bad case of Fever."

Dice rose a brow. "Huh? But I don't feel warm."

"I mean Child's Fever. Yer gonna go _soooft_."

Her ears instantly stood straight up and she lunged at the bird, sporting her knife dangerously, prepared to slit her throat. "You take that back!" Gem swept herself into the air with a beat of her wings and glided out, a raving Dice hot in pursuit, yelling and hollering and demanding. "Take it back! Gemmy you take that _back_!" the bird only laughed.

As Dice arrived above deck, she glanced around angrily. "Where is that serpent danged bird?!" she yelled… only to realize the movement and shouting had set her kit into tears. While soothing her child, Cutthroat dropped from the mast in front of her. Shifting the child into one arm, she saluted the ape. "You wanted me captain?"

"Aye." Her own son was hanging on her back, peaking at her curiously. He was now about two months old, his vision and hearing developed a bit more. She smiled up at him and waved. He sloppily copied her movement, head tilting curiously. "I wanted to know about your kits. I see they have arrived."

"Aye cap'n. This'ns the only boy. Triplets."

"Ah." She gestured with her hand. "Walk with me Dice. And squirt." the rabbit gladly followed, her only son watching the ship go by happily as she walked. Even if his vision wasn't fully developed just yet, it still awed the newborn mind; so many colors, so many shapes, so many smells! A badger sow passed them and waved hello, giving him a smile. He tilted his head a little, trying his best to copy her facial expression, curious.

"Aw, you're so smart." Dice cooed, watching him copy Muhina carefully. "Don't he just got a cute lil smile?" he squinted at her curiously. "And the most adorable little squint. Muhina raised an eyebrow. "Ooh! That's what I'll call him! Squint!" he snuggled him close.

"Gem vas right. You _are_ going soft."

Of course, she ran after that, and Dice shot after her. "Take that back!" she screamed. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I'LL KILL THAT BIRD FOR THIS!"

**Ta da! There, Squint's arrived and been given a name, and poor Muhina's being chased by Dice… bonus points to anyone that can tell me what Muhina's name means. I just chose Dice because it was different and I thought it sounded good… yeah, a pathetic reason, but I like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chappie! Hooray!**

As Gem swept low over the water, she caught a glimpse of a school of small krill swimming just below the surface, and she dove in without hesitation. She came up about ten feet away, beak full of the tasty little shrimp like creatures. Deciding she finally had enough, she perched on a nearby piece of ice for only a moment she shook her feathers off, before crunching down on her food for a moment, breaking the shells. She lay them on the ice before her for a moment, watching them flop around. She began cleaning them with care, ripping away the hard shells and revealing the soft meat. Aw, perfect. Finally she had enough. She hated having to go back and forth, back and forth, for food for her child, so she settled on the less popular but still very effective way of swallowing it all down whole and regurgitating it later. While petrels didn't usually do this, her mother had used it on her, and _she_ turned up perfectly fine. So she saw no harm in it.

She swept gracefully into the air after gobbling down the meat, she honestly didn't think she could eat anymore if she tried. She flew back to the ship which was drifting lazily north, and it wasn't a long flight. She made sure no one saw her as she circled around the base twice, before swooping toward the side. She had a hole drilled there. It led down along tunnel just long enough for her to glide through, and at the end, a little cave. In it was a nice nest, made of rocks and sand, grass and leaves cushioning it. And there, lying there and covered up with a leaf blanket, was her single sleeping chick. He actually looked a lot like her at only four months old, his feathers gray and fluffy, with some black interwoven, his underbelly white and speckled. She herself was a lighter shade of silver with interwoven white, her underside black, her feet a deep cerulean. His own were the color of the sky. Her eyes were brown, but her sported the grayish blue eyes of his grandmother.

She landed softly and leaned down, nudging him awake. "Come now, awaken _mon enfant_." She had a habit of switching between French and English when she spoke. "Eet is time for _votre repas_." The baby yawned and cheeped at her, his eyes heavy. He clearly wasn't happy with being awake, if his crabby expression was any indication, but all the same, he hoisted himself up and clumsily waddled over to her, snuggling up against her leg. Gem smiled and lowered her beak to nuzzle him, his feathers so soft and light it barely felt as if she was touching anything. "Come on." She nudged his beak with hers. "Open up. I have_ nourriture_." He obediently opened up, and she didn't hesitate to deposit a little sliver of food. The chick slurped it up, and while Gem couldn't help finding it a little disturbing, she knew partially-digested food was better for him. After every serving, she'd lick the bit of dribbling slime off his face. No sense getting him all dirty.

After his meal, she set him back down and just talked to him, telling him about the crew and the current generation he'd live with when he was older. She'd caught word the Jia had had her heir just the night before, but got especially cranky and snappy if anyone asked. She was spending most of her time down in the brig anymore, no doubt observing her temporary mate, wondering what he would look best as, a coat, a rug, a blanket? Because now that she had her child, she wouldn't need him anymore. Unless, of course, the joey turned out to be sickly and weak, and then of course she'd need another.

She told him of Captain Cutthroat, of Dice and her son Squint, of Sabi and how she was nearly bursting at the seams waiting for her litter of piglets to arrive. She told him of self-christened Sassy, Cutthroat's First Mate. The saber was scarlet and scary enough without her black-hole eyes. She could only hope her chosen baby didn't look like her. She believed talking to him introduced him to her language earlier, the sooner he started hearing speech, the sooner he'd pick up on it. She switched back and forth between English and French as she pleased, and sometimes even gave a word in both languages. She wanted him to be fluent in both.

It wasn't long before she noticed he'd fallen asleep. With a voice like silk, she lowered her head and whispered "Good my _bebe_. Sweet dreams." And she got up and flew out. After all, if she stayed in there too long, they'd take notice. They knew her heir was here, they knew she was out getting food and feeding it, but they knew nothing of it's location. Cutthroat respected her privacy enough not to order she reveal her nests location until she was ready, but still. She couldn't have them worried and looking for her.

As she arrived above deck, she came across Muhina and Dice in a brawl, the little ball of fluff that was Squint off to the side watching with big eyes. The tow women were no doubt fighting because Muhina had called her soft or cute or fluffy or _something. Again_.

"Take it back!" Dice shrieked.

"Never!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

Cutthroat rolled her eyes at the two from her place low on the mast, maybe five feet off ground, Gutt perched on her shoulder. He was gripping a handful of her hair for balance, which she had braided as per usual. He pointed. "'ots?"

She smiled at him and plucked him off her shoulder, lying him down in her arm on his back, he stared at her with big brown eyes, awaiting her answer. He'd only recently started practicing words, having reached about six months. "Yeah hon. They do that a lot."

"Oooooooooooh."

She smiled, her expression adoring. She just loved the way babies stretched out their syllables, trying to make them sound right. "Yep." She ran her fingers through his hair. "All the time. Ya get used ta it eventually."

"'Eawwy?"

"Nope."

**Done! Please review! So yeah, Silas is hear, and Gupta is hidden away somewhere. We'll see him next I think… please leave a review! Thanks to everyone that has!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. This one introduces two of our new little ones! Yay!**

Muhina returned to her burrow licking a wound on her arm. After her little brawl with Dice, which had been a daily thing since they were five, she disappeared, no doubt going back to tend her cubs. This was so, and she was confident no one would find her. She dug her burrow down into the icy deck, making a tunnel slanting downwards into a round room at the bottom. The entrance was hidden under one of the large shells used to hold their fruits, mangos, in this case. She slid it aside just enough for her to slip under, before carefully putting it back in place and slipping down the pile.

She arrived to find her three cubs all snuggled up together in their nest of cotton, warm under half a banana leaf. Two boys and a girl. The oldest was the only one that sported the thing that made him her definite choice. He had her back pattern. Well… almost. They both had nearly identical patterns, but his was a tad different. While the fluffy cubs' was a soft white skull and crossbones on a piece of pure ebony, hers was different. Her fur was more the color of the night sky, mostly black, but with just the teen tiniest hint of blue somewhere. Her markings were darker, perhaps a bit gray, from twenty five years of harsh wind and salty waters dulling them down. There was another difference though. Her skull had the shape of a little bow on the left side of its' head, signaling her as a girl, giving her pirate marking a bit of feminine touch.

She lie down near her cubs, the youngest two remaining asleep. However, her specially chosen air awoke at the slight shift of his nest, further impressing her. Awareness and being alert was a big part of being a pirate. When he saw her, the cub cooed happily and yawned, rubbing his face before starting to crawl over. She smiled at his attempts and gently picked him up in one paw, as they were all tiny enough to sit in her palm. She gently caressed his head and leaned forward, kissing his nose before gently hugging him close, where the cub gladly snuggled into her and attached itself to a teat and helped itself greedily to a meal. "Well I see somevone is hungry." She chuckled a little and nuzzled him with her snout, looking over at the other two cubs. She wondered if they'd die or be adopted. Or, perhaps, if she was in a _really_ good mood when the day came for her other two to be released, perhaps she'd even let their father take them.

For a while she just watched the other two, but soon got bored and rose. "C'mon sweet'art." She said, shifting him into one arm. "We're gonna go pay a little visit to _daddy."_

Muhina found another someone down in the brig as well. Jia stood tall there in the dimly lit space, her fists curled around the bars of the cage cell. She currently held one arm in the cage, strangling a kangaroo jack about a head taller than her. "TELL ME!" she raved, sounding almost crazed with desperation. "Tell me or Ah'll rip out yer intestines and strangle ya with em ya good fer nothin-"

"That sounds kinda contradicting. If you rip out his insides, he'll already be dead, so what's the point of strangling him?"

Quicker than lightning she'd hurled a nice and nearly taken off the rabbits head. "Shut yer trap! No'n asked yer opinion!"

"Uh… Jia?"

She whipped around, bronze eyes blazing. "_**WHAT**_?!" she roared, clearly nearly past the point of no return. Her temper couldn't rise more if she tried.

Muhina flinched- sure she liked picking fights, but even _she_ knew when not to bother one of her crewmates; when they were shaking with rage and had their hands around someone's neck, for instance. "Uh… um- I was…" what _had_ she been doing? Oh right. "I wanted to talk to him" she nodded in the direction of the other badgering, cowering in the corner with the rest of them, trying to get as far as possible from the raving, full of rage kangaroo doe. Her fur was normally a pastel pink, but her face was so red from being so angry it was showing through, so she looked about the color of a cherry.

"Move 'long Mina." She ordered. "Ah'm busy 'ere."

"_Excuse_ me?!" the badger snapped, her own hot temper flaring up. "Who died and made you Captain? You aren't my boss!"

The kangaroo turned full on to face her, and then Muhina saw why she was so angry. Her entire front was covered in blood.

The badger gasped and took a step back. "Wh-What…"

That was when Jia collapsed. Her legs went weak and she collapsed backwards into the wall, sliding down to the floor and wrapping her arms around her knees. Muhina scurried over worriedly while the boys still in their cell watched curiously as she began to shake. The badger sow noticed her shoulders shaking, and when she got closer, saw traces of water on her face. Jia was _crying._

"Aw Ji… vhat's the matter?"

"I-" she choked up for a moment. "_I los th' baby_." And, before Muhina could stop her, she pushed her away and hopped off, and the other pirate could hear her sobs echoing down the hall.

"Jia! Wait!"

They all spent the rest of the day trying to get Jia to stop crying and tell them what had happened. After all, pirate or not, losing one's first child was _painful_. Apparently she'd taken a bad fall early that morning, landing on her stomach. The baby was crushed. And her system, still settling from giving birth, may have been damaged, hence all the blood. And worst of all… because of such, she might never get the chance again. Never have another child… the though sent more tears gliding down her cheeks as she lay curled up on her bed, her friends and family trying to comfort. Even the three present little ones tried to be of help; they knew she was sad. The feeling of tiny arms hugging her ankles only made her feel worse.

It had been two months since the incident. While still hurting inside, Jia had managed to pull herself together. She returned to normal, it seemed. Only those that had known her all their lives could tell that she was still healing.

She made her way to the brig again, now with only three left. The rabbit buck, that stupid seal, and of course- "Aace, gittup." She nudged his head, as he was sleeping. All the other girls were enjoying new fur coats, or, alternately, their babies were enjoying nice soft new blankets. "Get up ya no good son of a krakken!" she snapped, growing impatient. His brown eyes opened.

"What?"

"C'mon. Yer givin me a new heir."

'_Here goes_…' Jia thought to herself, calling her family close. Everyone was eager to meet her new little one, as she wanted it's gender to be surprised. When it was made clear the baby was going to survive, she finally be rid of that whiny jack and, well… she spread a rectangular reddish brown blanket down on the deck before her.

Everyone watched excitedly as the kangaroo doe lowered her head to the opening of her pouch, nosing it open. They could hear her moving, gently waking the child and coaxing it out. "C'mon, c'mon out." An almost inaudible yawn, and- "_Awwwwwwww_…" by now all the girls had accepted the fact, now that their little ones were here, when it came to cute faces, they _were _soft.

The joey was a soft pinkish purple, her long ears hanging down behind her head. Her eyes were a metallic gold, halfway closed and sleepy as she glanced around curiously. "Eh…" she yawned and rubbed one eye. "Huh…"

Jia leaned forward, relaxing her pouch, and _plop_. The baby did a somersault when she hit the deck, sitting up dizzily. She swayed for a moment before going rigid, seeing all the eyes trained on her. She squeaked and hunkered down near the ground, scrambling back clumsily. Till she was beneath her mothers' shadow. She managed to hoist herself up and scrambled behind her leg, peaking out fearfully. She met another pair of eyes, this time brownish green. She whimpered and tried to back away, but lost her balance and fell back down.

Squint slowly inched closer, sniffing at her curiously. Who was this? "Eh…" at the frightened sound, watching the tears well up in her eyes, he gave her an innocent little smile and waved hesitantly. The baby cocked her head to the side and waved back, a grin breaking out on her face. She reached forward and grabbed him for a squeeze against her chest, rocking back till she was lying down, giggling. "Hmm…" Jia chuckled and reached to pick her up, but before she could, five little blurs of color streaked past, eager to interact with the new addition to the crew. The mothers stood back to admire the little ones conversing in their half English, half baby blabber language.

Cutthroat slugged her arm in congratulations. "So what's 'er name?"

She rubbed her shoulder reflexively, though it didn't really hurt. "That's my little Razzie."

**Here ya go. Kinda a two in one thing. Sorry it's kind sad in the middle-ish. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This particular chapter I'm dedicating to KaylaDestroyer, because Raz is her favorite character, and I hope she'll really like this! Features little Razzie and her mummy, Jia!**

Jia wasn't in the best mood. It was the first of the month, which meant today was cleaning day. She'd already tidied up her room, taking care to scrub her daughters cradle extra carefully. Who knew what kind of germs and filth it could accumulate, and, with her past baby troubles, she wasn't about to lose another child to illness. Babies had weak immune systems, and should enough grime build up on her cradle, who knew what ailment she'd contract? She remembered her own mother telling her of the time Gale had nearly died due to an unclean bassinet whenever she didn't want to clean her own room.

But now… "Razzie, where are ya?" she'd finished cleaning up… but then had to tear her room apart looking for the joey. She was hiding here somewhere, she knew it, and Jia knew exactly why. She didn't want her bath. For some reason, she _hated_ baths. She would always splash and scream and squirm, making the biggest fuss. It took nearly to bed time to get her to settle down after one, and it could take up to three hours just to get her clean with the fight she put up. Just because she was barely eleven months old didn't mean her spirit was dull. Oh no, she definitely took after her moment, a fire in her soul from the very beginning. "Raz, _come out_. Don' do this ta me taday! I'd like ta clean myself up too ya know!" they'd stopped at an island for a dip in the hot springs, an uncommon luxury. But before she could go, she had to _find_ her daughter first. "Razzie, c'_mon_. Please!"

Unbeknowest to her mother, the joey had found an all too knew hiding spot. She peaked out through the leaves, one tiny paw clamped over her mouth to try and hold in her giggles. The other clutched her toy koala teddy bear close to her side. As her mother passed by again, pacing the room, she shifted a little and a teeny tiny giggle managed to slip through.

Jia's sharp-trained ears instantly caught the noise and she could instantly tell where the girl was. She'd burrowed _into_ the bed of leaves! "Cleva lil thing…" she murmured nearly silently. "Hmm…" now, just how to get her to come out. She knew she wouldn't come willingly, and she really didn't want to have to tear apart her bed and then chase her. "Oh well." She said, turning to the door and grabbing something off the bed. "Guess weh won' be needin Razzie's blankie anymore, since sheh's gone." She breathed a dramatic sigh. "Don' think I'll _eva_ find her. Oh well, Ah'll just let one'a th' _otha_ kids keep 'er blankie."

The child squealed at this and burst out of her hiding spot, lunging clumsily at her beloved blanket. Jia saw the tears starting to flow as she held it out of her baby's reach. "Ah ah ah…" she sang, wagging a finger at her as the baby girl jumped for it, tears leaking down her face. "No blankie fer you. Ya won' be a good girl an 'ave yer bath."

Her lip quivered and the tot sniffled as her mother's words struck home. A whimper in her throat, she plopped down and started to full out cry, complete with sobs and whimpers and sniffles and everything.

Jia blinked guiltily and sank down beside her and pulled the baby into her lap. "Shh…" she stroked her ears. "Don' cry Sheila. Iss' alright. Mummy jus wants ya ta be clean. I ain't reall'eh givin yer blankie away." Big golden eyes looked up at her questioningly, wide and wet. "Tell ya wot." She bapped her nose, and a tiny trace of a smile. "If you promise ta take yer bath withou' aneh fightin, I'll… Ah won' give ya blankie ta any'n else. Ok?" Raz cocked her head, before giving her a toothy grin, showing off her pearly whites, nodding. Jia smiled and kissed her forehead, before handing the furry blanket back. The joey hugged it gladly to her chest, rubbing her face in the soft fur, giggling a little when it tickled her face.

"Good girl." Jia picked her up and put her in the pouch, where she gladly snuggled into her stomach. "C'mon then." And they were out.

…

"Ah…" Jia slid a little further into the hot spring, sending her shoulders under. "This really 'its th' spot, eh girls?"

"Yeah…" Dice sucked in a breath and ducked underwater for a moment, coming up with a blissful smile on her face, head tilted forward. "It's sooo nice and _quiet_." Suddenly her ears perked up and she listened for a moment, eyes flying open. "_Too_ quiet. Where're our brats? I don't hear em."

"They aren't brats." Jia put in as they all looked around.

"Uh huh, sure." Muhina said. "Then vhy vere you so late joining us?"

"I was-"

"Looking for Raz, yes?"

"Well…"

She put up her hand. "So they're brats."

She managed a smile. "Real cute, lovable brats, but brats. _Our_ brats."

She chuckled. "You said-" she froze and went wide eyed. "Oh. My. _Gosh_."

"What?"

She raised a claw as her eyes went soft. "Look."

They all turned. "_Awwwwwwwwwww_!"

There were their little ones, all curled up together on the bank, snuggling their blankets, using one another as pillows. "Oh…" Jia's smile was full of love and adoration. "Aren't theh jus precious…?"

Gale gave a dreamy sigh and nodded. "Perf'ct lil poppets, they are."

Cutthroat almost wanted to hit herself. She'd _never_ been soft, never even been that _nice_, and she most certainly wasn't easily charmed by a cute face. But… but when it was her own precious little son… she couldn't stop her eyes from melting, a smile on her face, head tilting a little. "Wow…"

"C'mon girls." Jia's voice was soft. "Weh best be gettin back 'ome. The lil ones need their rest." They all agreed, but just couldn't make themselves to wake them up, so they all were treated to a carry home.

Once back at the ship, Jia put a perfectly clean Raz down in the play pen with her blanket under her, half-watching as her baby admired the pretty shells and shiny string of pearls, and found much interest in an unsharpened starfish that was staked with two rocks on the end, so whenever she batted at it with her little hands, it spun, making her giggle. It amazed her how babies could find entertainment in the simplest of things. She especially loved the shiny crystal toy that she herself had played with as a tiny baby. But she could tell Raz's favorite was definitely her little rattle ball. A really small coconut, filled with pebbles. The child loved shaking it and making noise. That's what she was doing now, rolling it around on the floor, laughing in her adorably innocent little infant way whenever it bounced off the edge of her playpen, then trying her hardest to go after yet, as she was still learning to hop around. Jia often found herself leaning in to roll it back to her as she was cleaning their room. Again.

She wasn't real happy about having to clean the room again, but it was all made worth it when she glanced back at her now quiet child, and nearly melted for the second time that day. Little Raz lay there, quiet as could be. She was laying comfortably on her side, curled up in a tight ball, the tip of her tail nearly touching her nose. She was hugging the end of her blanket with one arm, the opposite arm occupied as she sucked subconsciously on her thumb.

"Aw…" putting her broom aside, she untied the ropes keeping the small enclosure closed, and slowly reached down. Easing her arms under her daughters' sides, she slowly lifted her up, cradling her against her chest. The baby simply gave a sleepy sigh and snuggled into her, and Jia felt her warm, gentle little breaths on her chest. She slowly took her across the room and tucked her down into her cradle, situated right next to her bedside. She took great care covering her up with her leopard skin, making sure her beloved baby blankie wasn't tugged from her arms. Head on her pillow and tucked warm under her blankets, Raz's dreams turned even happier as Jia pressed her lips to her forehead. "Goddnight baby." She whispered, blowing out their single candle. "I love you. _So_ much."

**Latest chapter. Like I said, thank KaylaDestroyer for this. I figured Raz and Jia deserved their own mummy/daughter bonding chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Sorry this took longer than the others…**

"I'm so excited!"

"I'm more excited!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"I can't wait!"

"Me too!"

"This is gonna be so great!"

The kids had never been so excited. Ever. This was even better than the time they got to stay above deck and observe from the sidelines as their parents plundered and pillaged some poor saps that had got stranded out here. Better than the time they'd got to witness the sirens from afar. Oh no. they were getting to go on _land._ And as an added bonus, their parents had promised them a _very _special surprise. The tots were practically bursting with excitement.

Raz sighed to herself and gazed off into the distance, the island they were approaching seeming a hundred miles away. They were up at the very front, leaning over as far as they dared, eager to arrive. She glanced down at her feet and the slippery, cold ice she stood on. Her mother had told her of the ticklish green stuff called grass, and flowers. She really wanted to see a flower, and maybe a fruit bearing tree. This would be their first ever visit to land; the adults wanted to make sure they wouldn't wander off and get lost with their childish curiosity. But now, at four years old- excluding Raz, who was almost a whole year younger due to past issues- Cutthroat figured they were obedient enough to focus on staying with the crew. And besides…

The joey sighed dreamily to herself and took a deep smell of the salty winds, now mixed with an earthy smell. They'd approached land plenty of times, sure, but she never got tired of that rare earthy smell. It was just so different. But a good different though. "Wonda wot i' feels like."

"What what feels like?" Squint asked.

"Sand."

"Oooooh. I don'know."

After that, Raz decided to seek answers elsewhere. Jia, who was deciding which weapons to store in her pouch, just in case, felt a tap on her leg. She looked down, greeted by a small fuzzy purple form and big golden eyes staring up at her, blinking innocently. "Uh… mummy?"

The adult wiped her dirty hands on her front absentmindedly, bending down to her height. "Aye Sheila?"

"Whas th' sand gonna feel like?"

"Well…" she picked her up, laying her on her back in one arm. "Iss'… hot, I guess, an-"

Raz gasped. "H-Hot?" the last time she'd been around anything hot, which just so happened to be the campfire, she'd accidentally tripped and burnt her finger. The memory and word still gave her the jitters. "Will it hurt?"

"No sweetie, no." Jia promised. "It'll beh nice an warm, and… dry. It'll feel kinda… squishy, Ah guess, undah yer feet, and…" now how else could she describe it? Sand wasn't exactly the easiest thing to describe. It was just one of those things you had to experience yourself to _really_ know what it was like **(Seriously, try. I dare you. Oh, and I have a riddle: how would you explain the taste of original bubblegum to someone who's never tried it?)** "We'll jus letcha see for yerself."

"M- M'kay…"

…

"Here we are." Jia bent to set her daughter down in the ankle deep waters, watching her shiver as she got used to it. She'd been introduced to land the same way, put down in the water and encouraged to make the trip herself. "Go on then." She nudged her forward.

"O… Ok." Tentatively the child went forward, her mother in tow, until she was right at the water's edge. For a long moment she stared at the white, oddly speckled looking stuff. "Hmm…" she poked out a foot, tapping it. She jumped a little at the strange feeling, before taking a full jump forward. She landed with both feet in the soft sand, gasping an going rigid. "Iss' soft!" she called to Jia, who was watching from the sea. "C'mon! Ya gotta feel!" she flopped onto her back without hesitation and lay there for a moment, the warm sun tickling her face.

"Ya like sand Sheila?"

"Yeah!"

Jia chuckled. "Good. An this ain't even the best part.

The joey's eyes widened. "It ain't?

"Not even close."

…

"Where we goin?" Cutthroat smiled and patted her son's head, who took the chance to scramble up her arm and perch on her back, hanging over her shoulder.

"Somewhere."

"Well _duh_." She gave him a warning look that read '_Don't you take that tone with me_'. "But I mean where _is_ the somewhere?"

"You'll just hafta be patient and find out."

"But I don't _wannaaaaa_." Another look, this time a little harsher, and he shrunk back, behind her neck where her withering gaze couldn't get him. He was quiet the rest of the walk.

…

Dice fiddled with her knife in one hand, gently pulling her son along behind her. She could tell he was getting tired- they'd been walking for hours. He tugged at her arm. "I'm _ti-_red."

"Just a little longer. I promise." He sighed.

Half an hour later, Gale suddenly clapped and cried out "We're here! Looky, we're here!"

"Here… _where_?" Flynn asked.

"You'll see…"

…

Dice tried to gasp in a breath at the lung collapsing squeeze she was experiencing. "Can't breathe, can't breathe…!" she managed.

Slug gave an extra hard squeeze to her and finally released the doe. Dice rubbed her throat dramatically, before finally returning the hug, a little late. "Good ta see ya daddy."

"Good ta see ya too, Dicey."

"Oh! Daddy, there's someone you gotta meet!"

He quirked a brow, his green-brown eyes questioning. "Who?"

She grabbed his arm. "Just come on!" and she dragged him across the clearing. When they arrived at the surrounding brush, she called "Squint? Come on out. It's ok."

Slowly, tentatively, her tiny son stepped out, hands folded up nervously to his chest, nose twitching, eyes wide and curious. Who was this? He'd never seen another rabbit before, so who…

"C'mere." He scrambled into Dice's embrace, suddenly shy, trying to hide behind her shoulder. "Daddy, this is Squint. My son." Slug blinked. His only child, his only Daddy's Girl, was a _mother_? When did _that_ happen? "Uh, daddy? Say something?"

The older buck shook his head and blinked, hard. "Um, I… I… _huh_?"

Dice rolled her eyes, giggling to herself. "Oh c'mon. you _knew_ this was coming."

"Um…"

Dice chuckled and put him down nudging him forward. "Ok, um… do your whole bonding thing. He can't grow up bein scared a' his granddaddy."

The kids all spent the rest of the day getting spoiled by their grandparents. No rules! They were permitted to do whatever they pleased! Raz was so overjoyed to get to eat all the sugary fruit she wanted, Jia knew she'd be bouncing off the walls for _hours_. But she let it go. So the kids got to let loose and do whatever they wanted for a day. She knew her mother was just giving her granddaughter a good time. After all, she knew personally how tough it could be growing up as a pirate. Grueling training, strict rules, and harsh punishments for breaking said rules. And there were about a million and one of them. she figured her little joey deserved a vacation.

Hours later, at sunset, the little tykes had long since warn themselves off. They'd all practically dozed off just while walking up the gangplank. But still somehow Raz managed to wave goodbye to Aaisha, who commonly went by Ash. "Mummy…" she murmured as JIa went to lay her down for the night.

"Aye?"

"I had fun taday. Can we go visit Gramma Ash tamorrow too? Please?"

Jia smiled and tucked her into bed. "We'll see Sheila. We'll see."

**There. Yeah, sorry, had a brain freeze and couldn't come up with something. This kinda popped into my head, and they'll probably make appearances later. Sorry there's no, like, action, or anything super cutesy or anything, but this was my best. But I promise, next time it'll be so cutesy adorable you may die of adorable-overload. XD Anywho, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter!**

"Aw, but mummy, _please_?"

"Razzie, just cuz ya say please won' change mah mind! Ah said no and Ah meant it!"

"But mummy…!" Jia turned just in time to see her joey tilt her head left and make big puppy dog eyes at her. "Please please _please_! Pretty pretty _pretty_ please with violence on top!" her lip quivered and she sniffled a little. "Pleeeaaase?!"

Jia rolled her bronze eyes, turning away and trying not to be affected. Who _couldn't_ fall for her little act like that, always sounding so sweet and innocent and- stop it! She pinched herself, hard, on the arm, claws digging into her arm until they were warm and wet. '_Don' fall for it. Don't you fall fer those big pretty eyes._' She commanded herself. '_don't-'_

Her daughter spoke again, this time voice choked up, like she was… "Mu-mu- mummy…" the six year old choked out. "Puh-puh… pl-_please_!" she looked back to find Raz still giving her the pleading look, but with a single tear sliding down one cheek. "_Please_!"

"Oh…" Jia bit her lip as the child sniffled once more, threatening to go all out and start bawling. Jia hated to see her cry. For her lips' sake, which was turning purple, she finally got out through grinded teeth "_Fine."_

"YAY!"

…

"You said they could _what_?!"

Jia winced as Sassy glared full on at her. "Aw c'mon Sass! They're jus kids!"

"_Exactly!_ They're _six_! They can't handle-"

"They're perf'ctly capable. Ah think our girls can 'andle-"

"I don't!"`

Jia rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. "Yer so ovah'protective."

"Wha-!" Sassy spun on her. "I am _not_!"

"Uh huh, sure."

The saber growled. "Jia, there's a difference between being overprotective and cautious." She scoffed. "And we tease _Gale_ for being an idiot…"

"Hey!"

The saber gave a, well, sassy shrug. "I still say they can't handle it. And there's _no way_ you'll convince me to go through with it."

…

"Wha was tha ya were sayin earli'ah?" Jia grinned as her predatory companion growled.

"I said _you_ couldn't convince. I didn't say _nothing_ about my daughter."

"Soft'eart."

"_EXCUSE ME?!"_

"Nothin." Jia began whistling innocently, continuing to help set up for the night.

Sassy grumbled to herself, and when she was out of earshot, Jia mumbled to herself "Sof' like a big squishy marshmallow…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Heard what?"

"You are just _begging_ to be thrown overboard, _two legs_" Sassy spat. "I have the authority to do that."

"Butcha love me anehway."

…

"I'm so excited!" a little saber cub squealed, jumping up and down with her best friend. "Our first sleepover!"

"On _top deck!_" Raz agreed! "I fin'lly get ta see the stars no' from mah bedr'm window!"

"And best part is-"

"NO BOYS ALLOWED!" and the two six year olds collapsed into giggles.

…

"Look what mummy made us!" Raz bounced over to her best friend and flopped down onto the thick fluffy blanket they'd laid out. The stone bowl was filled with corn that had been roasted over the fire… and then turned into puffy white stuff that tasted really good. "Yum!"

The six girls laid out on the skin and talked and giggled, watching the stars. "Look! That one looks like a frog!"

The kangaroo giggled and tilted her head. "I see it! And tha' one looks like…" she blinked. "I' looks like a bunny!"

"It does!"

The girls stayed up late. _Really_ late. In fact, it was far past midnight when they decided to settle in for the night, done telling made up, rambling stories and eating popped corn.

However, as Shira lay under her favorite fur skin next to Raz, a sudden sound made her ears prick up. "Huh?" it came again, closer this time. It sounded like something dragging across the ice,but not like anything she'd ever heard. "Raz! She whispered urgently, shaking her. "Raz wake up!"

"Mmm…?" she groaned and rolled over. Shira tried again, only to be hit with her friends pillow. "Leamme alone…"

"Get up!" finally she brought out her claws and gave her a solid poke to the arm. She squeaked and jerked awake, whimpering.

"Ow! That hur-" the scrape was even louder the fifth time. "Wh… Wha w's that?"

"Um, I- I'm not sure."

A rustle of leaves from above made them jump. "Uh… I… Ah'll bet tha w's jus the wind…"

"I don't think" a grinding sound off to the left made the two little girls jump. "Was _that_ just the wind."

"I don' think so…"it came again, and the joey whimpered. "I wan' mummy…" a scampering sound made them whip around.

"Who's there?!"

The two stayed shoulder to shoulder for a moment, not hearing the silent footsteps behind them, until someone blew on Shira's neck, and they both screamed. "BOO!"

That was the last straw. Both girls screamed shrilly and whirled around, backing up clumsily, shaking. That is, until… a group of laughing voices met their ears. "Oh man, you two should see yer faces!"Squint laughed.

"You screamed like little girls!"

"We _are_ little girls!"

"Oh, 'I want my mummy!'" Gupta taunted in a poor impression of Raz. "You two are so funny."

"_Ooh_…" that was the only warning any of them got before the two girls pounced.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"I'MMUNA KILL YOU!"

"MOMMY!"

…

Their parents arrived in record time, all looking half asleep, half confused, _all_ angry. Jia lit the torches hanging around just in time to see Raz's fists going into Gupta's face, Shira bearing over Dobson threateningly, all scratched up, all the five and six year olds locked in a brawl, hitting and punching and whatnot.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE?!" all eight parents screamed.

They all looked up at their mothers, then back at each other… then separated at lightning speed, Shira and Raz to the left, the boys to the right. "It was their fault!" both group cried, pointing at the others. "They started it!"

"They scared us!"

"She punched me!"

"He bit me!"

"She scratched me!"

"She-"

"QUIET!" everyone flinched at their captain's outraged shout. "That. Is. _It._ You're all in trouble."

"What for?"

She grabbed her son by the scruff and held him up, raz fury dancing in her green orbs as she glared into his eyes. "_You_ for being up past your bedtime, for scaring the girls, and for hitting. _You_" she dropped him and swiveled to glare at the two little girls. "For fighting and attacking the boy, _and_" she pointed at a certain tray of fruit not far away. "For getting into the really sugary stuff without permission. In other words" each mother said these words.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

…

The next day, the kids found themselves scrubbing every square inch of the ship top to bottom, even the sides. As he and Shira were scrubbing one of the many below-deck storage room, Squint muttered "You still screamed like little girls."

"We _are_ little girls! Lettit _go_!"

**There! I just love the idea of the two girls having a sort of slumber party and the boys coming to crash it… Please review!**


End file.
